


Twice Bitten Once Shy

by Mistress_Of_Monsters



Series: Wolfsbane [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Before and After Fall, Blackwatch Ops, Gabriel Reyes Needs Love Too, Gore, Human Experimentation, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reaper76 - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Talon - Freeform, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Monsters/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Monsters
Summary: Sometimes the scariest monsters are the ones we see in the mirror.Aka a story about an OC of mine being the best wing-man/best friend of all time for her boss while trying to figure out how to human.





	Twice Bitten Once Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to thank everyone who reads this, first and foremost. This is the first story I've done in a while so sorry if updates are a bit slow or if there are any grammatical issues. Please bear with me as I get back into the swing of things! 
> 
> This story will be told mainly through the eyes of my OC but will feature a lot of the Blackwatch crew- including of course Reyes himself. Might have a perspective change now and again but I'll try to be clear about who's speaking. Please enjoy!
> 
> ((Also I don't have I Beta reader so I checked it all myself, please let me know if you spot a mistake somewhere. ^^;; ))

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

_A quiet mechanical hum started up somewhere, interrupted by the occasional small splash of liquid. The sounds were, odd, muted as if trying to push their way deep underwater. Steady, constant bits of sound echoing from what felt like far, far away. It was impossible to tell where they came from, or where they started. If they started anywhere at all._

_The noise rose, then faded back into white once more, like an endless wave in an ever turning sea. It was as an abyss, sinking deeper into nonsense sounds and unspoken meanings, sensations far too small and fleeting to properly grasp. Every scrap of conscious thought fled into its depths, too weak to battle against the current. Now and again something would brush against the fragile mind held within, drawing its attention away from its own hollow limbo- only to be torn away again by some unseen hand. The slow crawl of fluid slipped beneath all too open skin, split apart by a thousand needles. The cool touch of the metal tips dug deeper with every breath, burrowing viscously into muscle and bone._

_Small, feather light bits of feeling carefully awoke beneath the steady flow, brought forth at last by the thick dredges of agony. The fluid pierced through the fog, amplifying the pain; where once was a dull, constant ache, now rose a hurricane. A steady pounding began, once far away now growing ever closer. Metal groaned, liquid sloshed, and the once unending abyss became nothing more than a fragile thought._

_As the light returned, the air was shattered by screams._

…

Hands grasped and tore at her arms, tearing the fragile flesh, leaving it raw and weeping. Moisture clung to her body and heaving lungs struggled to flush the fluid out as they were flooded once more with air. Everything burned. The light was a fire against her eyes, the air rough and ragged in her lungs and her own body all to brittle against the constant assault of another’s grasp.

It was as if piece by piece, someone was tearing her apart.

Broken sobs spilled from her throat, unheard or perhaps merely ignored by the blurred faces standing over her. White. All she could see was a pristine white. Heaven was said to be filled with purity and the untainted white clouds of the heavens, but this felt nothing like a peaceful afterlife. Surely, she must’ve been dragged into Hell itself.

Voices roared about her, though for all she knew they were murmuring. Everything was far too much- too bright, too loud, too _sharp._

Gloved hands wrapped around her limp form, pushing and pulling her through wave after wave of white light. Cool ceramic brushed against her shins, catching every once in awhile on the raised metal footing of an unseen door. A strange chemical smell filled her nose the further they went, as more and more fluid drained out of her nasal cavities and onto the tile below. Her eyes gradually managed to pick out the subtle differences of white around her, the pale yellow of the gloves finally beginning to come into focus. Colors slowly returned, though they were still far too bright, too harsh against the sterile while walls and floors she was rushed past.

Tears filled her eyes when she attempted to lift her head, aching as they approached another series of metal double doors, the glare blinding her for but a moment as she was hauled up and onto something smooth and cold. Her fingers tried to grasp at the surface beneath her only to slip, the residual liquid still clinging to her shivering frame making them slick and unsteady. Blood rushed to her head as a figure clad in more bright cloth carefully maneuvered her head up, shining something into her eyes before switching to another part of her body.

Voices rose up behind her, followed by more hands. Cool metal slid across her skin, pausing after a few moments only to move again. Over and over, they touched, moved, and grasped at her skin, causing gooseflesh to rise upon it. Chills crept along her spine, her body shaking with tension and stress just as much as it was due to the freezing blasts of air against her all too exposed frame.

It was with a start that she realized she was entirely naked, every inch of her laid bare before the unfamiliar eyes of strangers. If she had had the strength, she would have struggled free. Tried to flee. Yet as she so much as lifted a finger, she could already feel the energy being sapped from her, draining away as if someone had simply reached in and tore all the strength from her body. Moaning, she simply let her head loll to the side, peeking beneath a clinging mess of hair out at the room around her.

It was oddly bland- sterile like a hospital would be. Yet for some reason she couldn’t quite pin, it didn’t feel like any medical facility she had ever known. The people that moved in and out wore strange clothing, the sheen of it reminding her of some kind of plastic. The material was yellow, yet there were some with almost entirely white. She could only assume they had some sort of higher position as they worked the machines clinging to every wall, clipboards in hand. Masks covered their faces, goggles shielding their eyes from some unknown threat. For a bizarre moment, she imagined she was in some kind of horror movie.

It would have been more amusing to think about if she didn’t _feel_ like a zombie.

The people in the strange clothes buzzed about the room, talking amongst themselves in short bursts of gibberish, staring at some nonsense series of numbers that popped up on their screens. She couldn’t tell if any of it was in English or some mysterious language that only people of a certain intellect knew. Half of the words didn’t even sound real.

“Subject zero zero nine seven.” A voice was suddenly in her ears. The faint outline of a mouth was barely visible from behind the mask the stranger wore and it took her more than a few minutes to realize that they were addressing her, rather than someone else in the room. Blinking dumbly, she could only stare as they spoke. Though she could understand the words themselves they didn’t make any sense, and her mind was still too muddled to understand their meaning. A gloveless hand rose up after a moment, snapping fingers on each side of her head a few times before returning to its glove once more. “Cognitive response delayed, sedatives still in effect” they murmured to themselves, writing something down on the crisp paper beneath their hand, nodding to someone behind her. Cloth suddenly appeared around her and for a brief, terrifying moment she thought they were going to smother her, relaxing only a fraction of an inch as the stranger merely wiped the strange fluid from her skin.

Mystified, she simply watched as they cleaned her off, attempting to slip her into some kind of white robe, allowing them to lift her arms as they wished- she didn’t have the energy to do much else, in truth. At least with the small bit of clothing they had provided her, the constant shaking and gooseflesh had begun to fade. Carefully- and with _far_ gentler hands than before- they pressed a series of strange circular things to her skin, little bits of metal and wire hanging off of them and leading to another of their machines. A small muted beeping began as they switched something on, one of the screens beginning to list various numbers and colors as they did.

The person standing in front of her began saying nonsense again, listing whatever it was that they saw on the machine’s digital screen on their clipboard. This continued for what she could only guess what hours, though without any windows or clocks in sight she truly had no clue how much time had actually passed. People came, they left. Sometimes they strapped something to her arm or stuck a small piece of metal to her skin, looked at the screens around them, then left once more. No one said anything to her beyond “How does this feel?” and the occasional “Subject zero zero nine seven.”

Was that her name? Eyebrows furrowing, she glared down at the all too white tile as she fought desperately to remember. Now that she thought about it, where was she? Who were these people? What were they doing with her? She didn’t even know how she ended up here, let alone what the purpose of being in said place even was.

Her heartbeat echoed beside her, mechanical in the speakers of yet another monitor. She watched it for some time, staring blankly at the small line that danced up and down on the screen. Someone walked by her again but she paid it no mind, hardly noticing them as they moved around the room. It wasn’t until a pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulder and hauled her up that she even knew that they were behind her. She gave a few weak thrashes but easily gave in after a few seconds, groaning as her muscles ached with each movement.

They dragged her along much as they did the first time, though this time she at least managed to stay somewhat on her feet as the hall blurred by. Light after light, door after door, they moved past it all. A few people passed but did little more than glance in her direction before going back to whatever it was they were doing before. Something new caught her eye however as they made their way into one of the many rooms.

In the middle of the room was a strange glass structure, smooth and rounded like some kind of massive exotic fish-tank. It seemed so out of place that for a moment all she could do was stare in silent confusion. Machines surrounded it on either side, a spiderweb of wires and tubes weaving from one to another in some kind of organized chaos. Large oxygen tanks- like those you would probably see in a hospital or retirement home- sat on the floor to one side, attached via more tubes to the bottom of the strange glass cylinder. Bubbles rose up from what appeared to be air vents in the bottom of the tank and the low level of water swirled around them as if constantly being filtered through something. A mess of wires floated in the water itself, remaining unattached to anything. Behind it the wall was lined with numerous screens, all detailing something that she couldn’t understand.

All in all it looked like something you might see in Frankenstein’s lab, minus the monster.

The person holding her dragged her closer as they walked further into the room, saying something she didn’t catch to another of the masked strangers as they hauled her around. Distantly her brain registered the sound of footsteps coming up behind her. She nearly screamed when the bite of metal dug into the back of her neck suddenly, a pinprick of pain following the all to familiar feeling of liquid being pushed into her veins. She fought against the strangers hold, thrashing with what little strength she had. More gloved hands grabbed at her as she continued to struggle, eyes and teeth flashing with rage.

Water splashed in her ears as they forced her up and inside, chains coming around her hands as they bound her arms to opposite sides of the tank. Metal wound around her ankles, dragging her lower and lower until she could feel the smooth surface of the floor beneath her feet. Instinctively she held her breath, squeezing her eyes shut as fingers dug into her face, pressing something heavy and cold against her mouth and nose. She could hear the muffled creaking of pipes around her as the steady rush of liquid began to surround her once more. With every passing second she could feel the water level rising. Choking as the fluid tried to fill her lungs, she attempted to shake off the bindings, only to realize with growing terror that they’d strapped something to her face- keeping her head perfectly in place.

Bubbles rose from her mouth as she screamed, the heavy weight of a mask slowly suctioning onto her skin only serving to further increase the feeling of being slowly suffocated beneath it. Air flooded her senses once more but it did little to cease her distress. It was with dawning horror that she saw the name on one of the screens.

_Subject zero zero nine seven._

**Author's Note:**

> Alright just bear with me for this, I know this first chapter is a little vague but its meant to be that way! Things will pick up in the next few chapters, this one is just kind of helping me set the mood if you will. Also I totally needed to describe this bit of the main character's backstory since it'll be brought up quite a bit later on. Don't worry, the Overwatch cast will be coming in soon!


End file.
